Kate's battle
by Sushigirl10
Summary: What if Sam was Kate's brother and donor instead of Anna? Anna does come in the story later! T to be safe!
1. Meeting Finn and Rachel

Kate's battle

Chapter 1: Meeting Finn and Rachel

**A/N: This is my first My sister's keeper/Glee fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the DVD and the Glee DVDs and CD!**

Sam pulled his car up into Lima Memorial Hospital, Finn in the passenger seat next to him and Rachel in one of the back seats in the back of his car. Finn and Rachel had wanted to visit Kate with him and meet her for the first time, even though it might also be their last.

The week before, Sam had lost the medical emancipation and had also lost the right to control what he did with his body and organs, it was time to break the news to his big sister.

"Hey Kate, I brought some friends to see you" said Sam as he walked into his sister's room, Finn and Rachel following close behind him.

"Hey little brother, any luck?" said Kate, looking up from her scrap book at her younger brother hopefully.

"I'm sorry, sis" said Sam as he shook his head, making Kate feel guilty about the fact that her younger brother having to go through yet another surgery to save her life.

"No, I should be sorry" said Kate, taking her brother's hand with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Sam as he looked at his older sister.

"I'm sorry because you're the one who has to go through another surgery just to donate the various organ that I need to survive" said Kate as Finn coughed awkwardly to get Sam's attention.

"Dude, introduce us!" said Finn as he coughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! Kate, this Finn and that's Rachel" said Sam, pointing to Finn and Rachel.

"It's nice to meet the pair of you!" said Kate before her face contorted and she winced in pain.

"Kate, do you want me to get mom?" asked Sam as he looked at Kate with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah" said Kate as Sam hurried to the door and called to his mother.

"Mom!" said Sam as his mother came running into the room.

"What is it, honey?" asked Sara as she hurried to her son and daughter.

"It's Kate" said Sam as Sara rushed over to Kate and before she could say anything, Kate told her mother the unthinkable.

"Mom, I don't want Sam's kidney" said Kate as Sara shot her a stern look.

"Sweetie, you have to!" said Sara as Kate shook her head.

"I've had enough, Sam's already done so much for me and..." before Kate could continue, Sara glared at her son.

"You son of a bitch! You're being so SELFISH, you're killing your own sister!" said Sara, rounding on her son.

"KATE DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE, MOM!" Sam yelled back to his mother.

"You'll give her that kidney!" said Sara as she struck her fist across her son's face, causing Sam to fall to the floor and black out.


	2. Waking up

Kate's battle

Chapter 2: Waking up

**Disclaimer: I only own the DVD and Glee DVDs and CD!**

Two hours later, Sam woke up in a hospital room with Finn, Rachel, Will and the other members of the New Directions surrounding his hospital bed, Quinn practically cried out in relieve.

"Sam! Thank God!" said Quinn as she hugged her boyfriend tightly around the neck.

"Let him breathe, Q!" said Puck, trying to pull Quinn away.

"What happened?" asked Sam as he tried to sit up but Finn pushed him back down gently.

"Well, what can you remember?" asked Will as he looked at the blonde boy in the hospital bed.

"All I can remember is mom and I arguing and then falling to the floor" said Sam as he looked back at the Spanish teacher.

"Well, your mom hit you and that caused you to fall and your sister's just down the hall" said Finn as Doctor Williams walked into Sam's room.

"Okay Sam, we just got your test results back and it seems that you have a slight concussion and a little bruise on your head but it's nothing to worry about" said Doctor Williams as he looked over Sam's test results.

After Doctor Williams left, Quinn helped Sam get into a wheelchair and pushed him down the hall to Kate's room to see Kate and left the room when she put the breaks on to stop the wheelchair from rolling forward.

"Little bro! You're awake!" said Kate as she got out of her hospital bed and hugged her little brother around the neck.

"Yep, my head hurts like crazy, though" said Sam as a pain shot through his head.

"Aw, poor baby!" said Kate as she ruffled Sam's hair.

"Kate!" Sam whined as he rolled his eyes at his older sister before hearing a chuckle behind him.

"Aw!" said Rachel as she and her other fellow Glee clubbers and Will stood by the door, watching the two siblings talk.

"Anyway, I don't want you to give me your kidney, Sam, I want you to be able to play football at school" said Kate as she sat down on her hospital bed.

"Kate, you know mom wouldn't allow me to back down, all she thinks of me is as spare parts for you, I was 'Created' as you say it, for one purpose" said Sam as Will stared at him.

After a few days of staying in the hospital to be observed and checked over, Sam was allowed to go home while Kate was stuck in the Children's Oncology ward.


	3. Transplant gone wrong

Kate's battle

Chapter 3: Transplant gone wrong

**A/N: This is the transplant chapter but something is going to go wrong with the surgery, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own My sister's keeper and Glee on DVD!**

A week later, Sam was in the choir room with Will and his fellow Glee clubbers, in a week's time, he would be donating his kidney to Kate and he was really terrified.

"Dude, are you scared about the transplant?" asked Finn as Sam nodded.

"Terrified but I've been doing this my whole life" said Sam as Mike looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Your whole life?" asked Mike, confused.

"From the day I was born, I've been giving my organs to Kate even though I'm not old enough, I'm supposed to be 18 to do this and I'm only 16" said Sam as his phone vibrated into life, signalling that Jesse, his brother, had texted him. "Oh hell no!" said Sam as Quinn looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"What is it, honey?" asked Quinn as Sam sighed.

"Kate needs my kidney now and the surgery's not scheduled until next week" said Sam as Jesse ran into the choir room, grabbed his hand and pulled him up without any sort of warning. "Jesse!"

"Come on baby bro, mom and dad just called, Kate needs your kidney now!" said Jesse as he grabbed Sam's schoolbag and pulled his younger brother out of the choir room and to his car to go to the hospital.

The surgery went fine but something went wrong, Kate's cancer had spread too quickly by the time the surgeons were about to put Sam's kidney into her.

It was too late, Kate was going to die...


	4. Kate's death

Kate's battle

Chapter 4: Kate's death

**Disclaimer: I only own My sister's keeper and Glee on DVD!**

Sam hadn't been in school the next morning, Will was pacing up and down the floor of the choir room when he heard a bang of the door being slammed shut and when he looked around to see Sam dumping his schoolbag and sitting down next to Finn and Rachel, Finn knew something was going on by the look in Sam's emerald green eyes.

"Dude... What's going on?" asked Finn as Sam looked up from his phone, where he had previously been texting Kate.

"The transplant didn't work" said Sam as Finn stared at him, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What?" asked Finn, confused.

"They couldn't go through with it and before they could take my kidney and put it into Kate, the surgeons noticed that her Cancer had spread and they had to close us up so I couldn't donate" Sam breathed out in one breath as Rachel's head snapped in his direction.

"Isn't there something else your family could try?" asked Rachel as Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket, interrupting her.

"Sam? You've got to get down to the hospital immediately!" said Jesse as his eyes filled with tears as he listened to Kate's slow, shallow breathing.

"What's going on, Jess? Is it Kate?" asked Sam, getting worried.

"Yep, the doctor reckons she'll be dead by morning" said Jesse as Sam gasped out a breath.

"Tell mom and dad I'm on my way, I'll be there in two hours" said Sam as he stood up and hung up his cell phone before grabbing his schoolbag and running to the door before Rachel called after him.

"Where are you going, Sam?" asked Rachel as Sam shoved his jacket on.

"To the hospital if it's any of your bees-wax" Sam shot back coldly.

"Why?" asked Finn, sinking lower into his seat when Sam snapped at him.

"I'm going there because Kate's dying, Finn!" Sam snapped as Finn's eyes widened in horror as he stormed out of the choir room.

When Sam arrived at the hospital, Jesse and his parents had already gone home, Kate was lying in her hospital bed and smiled when he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Sam... Promise me something?" asked Kate as she squeezed her little brother's hand tightly.

"Anything Kate" said Sam, squeezing his sister's hand just as tight.

"Promise me you'll do good in school and you'll have fun, don't give up when things get tough at school" said Kate as Sam nodded.

They talked way into the night until Kate stopped breathing and her hand went limb in Sam's grip.

**Kate Ashley Evans**

**Time of death: 2:30 AM**

**Rest in peace.**

The next day, Sam went to school in a bad mood, Finn hadn't failed to notice his best friend's mood when Sam sat down with a sigh.

"Dude, you look really tired, did you sleep at all last night?" said Finn as Sam snapped at him.

"No I didn't, Finn! Kate died last night and I had to freaking watch her die!" said Sam as Will's head whipped around to look at him.

After five minutes, Sam stood up and stormed out of the room and headed home to help his family with planning Kate's funeral.


	5. The DVD

Kate's battle

Chapter 5: The DVD

**Disclaimer: I only own My sister's keeper and Glee on DVD!**

Rachel made her way slowly to the house where Sam and his family lived on Sycamore Street, clutching the DVD disc that Kate had given to her before she died to give to Sam for him and his family to watch.

She walked up the steps leading to the blue front door and rang the bell when two minutes later, Sam opened the door and looked at her with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" asked Sam as a warm smile stretched across Rachel's pink lips.

"Sam, I know you and your family are going through a tough time and you've got Kate's funeral but before Kate died, she gave me this DVD and she told me to give it to you for you and your family to watch" said Rachel as she handed the DVD over to Sam.

"Um thanks, Rachel, I'll see you at school on Monday" said Sam as he smiled at Rachel before closing the door and jogging upstairs to his room.

Sam sat down at his desk and slipped the DVD into his laptop and Kate's face appeared on the screen.

"Okay, where do I begin? Oh yeah! First of all, to mom, I know you wanted me to live and I know you were trying to do what was best when you had Sam but you shouldn't have put Sam through all of those surgeries and giving his organs to me, you should've thought about him and of course Jesse, I was not the ONLY child in the house and I want you to think more about Sam and Jesse in the future, next, too Sam, hey little bro! If you are watching this, even though I said not to without the family! I want you to know that I love you and I always will..." at that moment, Finn walked into Sam's room and saw what Sam was watching.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Finn as he walked forward and bent down a bit.

"Mom's gonna flip when I show her this..." said Sam, turning his laptop to the left so Finn could see.

"Maybe you should show her, dude, because if you don't, you're going against Kate's wish, her dying wish" said Finn, patting Sam on the arm to show support.

On Monday, Sam walked into the choir room, he seemed a little zoned out until Finn snapped him out of it.

"Did you show her?" asked Finn as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, mom hasn't spoken to me since" said Sam as he looked at Finn in the eyes.

"Is she really that upset?" asked Finn as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Jesse's noticed that too" said Sam as Jesse walked into the choir room.

"I want to audition" Jesse said to Will as Will went to sit down as Jesse started to sing 'Blackbird' by the Beatles.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to

fly All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to

arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be

free Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night Blackbird fly,

blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night Blackbird singing

in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your

life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting

for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise

After Jesse stopped singing, Mr Schue welcomed him into the club and told him to sit down next to Sam.


End file.
